Cupcake Mishaps
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: Max and Caroline are roommates in Brooklyn, NY. Both working as waitresses at the Williamsburg Diner, to save up enough money to open up their own Cupcake shop. Caroline comes from money. Max, doesn't. With help from their cooky friend's, they may just make it. Based in Season two. I OWN NOTHING!


Max walked out of her bedroom, her chocolate hair a complete mess. Wearing nothing but undies, and a under a extra large grey AC/DC t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" She screamed over the noise of the mixer at her roommate.

Caroline turned off the mixer. "Making cupcakes." She smiled, dressed in the yellow and orange waitress uniform.

Max looked at the clock. "It's six thirty in the morning." She groaned.

"It's about time you get up sleepy head, we have to be to work at eight." The blonde showed off her bright smile.

"Yeah, I get up at seven thirty you dummy."

Caroline just stood there behind the kitchen counter, giving her roommate a look. "You know there's now reason for name calling."

"I hate you." Max grumbled under her breath, walking back into her bedroom.

"I love you too."

"Uh-huh yeah." Max said from her bedroom.

Awhile later, Max came out of her room, dressed. "No way." Max said excitedly, staring at her phone.

"What?" Caroline said, putting the frosting on her cupcakes.

"There was a murder two block's away. Let's go." She grabbed her coat off the back of the couch.

"Wait a minute. You want to go see a murder scene? Better question, how do you know there was a murder in the first place?"

"I have a app."

Caroline looked at her, her mouth open, and look close to horror in her eyes. "There's an app for that?"

Max had her hand on the door handle. "Duh. Come on, it's on the way to work." She opened the door and walked out.

Caroline shook her head and followed her. They walked to a crowd of people. They saw Oleg, the diner cook, standing with the crowd.

"What happened Oleg?" Caroline asked.

"Drug deal gone bad." His Ukraine accent was thick.

"When does a drug deal go good?" Max asked in a rhetorical matter, with a laugh.

Caroline smiled, and Oleg laughed. "We need to get to work." Caroline said, walking away.

"We haven't seen an-" She sentence was cut short when she saw a body being wheeled out on a gurney. "A corpse." Max said, happily. A elderly woman next to her gave her a disgusted look. "Oh, please. Like you don't get excited over dead people."

"Okay." Caroline grabbed Max's shoulder's. "Let's go, and stop scaring the lady."

"You're next." Max pointed to the woman.

Max, Oleg, and Caroline walked down the street. "Why do you got to be like that?" Caroline asked Max.

"Because it's fun." Max smiled.

Oleg shook his head. "I thought it was funny."

"See." Max nodded to Oleg. "He get's it."

Caroline walked into the diner, followed by Oleg, and then Max.

"Hey Earl." Max greeted the cashier. "How's it hanging?"

The elderly man leaned against the brown counter top, his headphone cord rubbed against his cheek's. "Well Max, not as great as the 70s, but can't complain."

Max laughed. "That's why I love you Earl, you're so dirty."

Earl laughed, as Max walked away.

Han, their boss, walked from the back room. "Caroline; Max, you're late."

"Han, you're a short Korean." Max smiled.

Han just stared at her.

"Sorry Han, I thought we were speaking the obvious." Max grinned.

"Sorry Han, Max wanted to see a crime scene." Caroline added.

"No excuses." Han nodded at them and walked away.

"What crawled up his butt today." Max went into the kitchen.

Caroline followed. "Do you have to be so mean to Han."

"I don't _have_ to, but it's so much fun."

"Hey girl's, do you want a sausage?" Oleg said, from the stove.

"No." They said in unison.

"No, really. I mean a sausage." He held up the pan. "See. It's not a sexual innuendo. Although, if you ladies want that kind of sausage, I can help out."

"You're disgusting, I kind of love it." Max said.

Olge smiled.

"Olge, you're with Sophie, remember?" Caroline gave him a 'duh' expression.

"Of course, She's my Polish beauty." He looks down at his own body. "She has this birthmark on the right of-"

"Whoa I don't want to hear that." Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear about the Ukraine invasion on Poland." Max followed Caroline into the walk-in freezer.

"I was just going to say vagina." Olge shrugged.

Caroline grabbed a pumpkin pie, and Max a tray of their cupcakes. They walked out of the kitchen, laughing. Max put the cupcake tray, on a stand.

"Uncle Shelly." Caroline's eyes grew.

"Uncle Shelly?" Max stared at the good-looking man that Caroline was hugging. "Mmm Uncle Shelly." She walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Max." She extended her hand.

He smiled a bright white smile at her. "Hi Max."

"Max, this is my Uncle Shelly. My dad's youngest brother."

"Sheldon." He corrected.

He was tall, short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, a sexy crooked smile. He wore a leather jacket, with a red t-shirt, blue jean's, and black shoes.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled, bringing Max out of her trance. All three sat down at a booth. "So, your the Max my Carousel has been living with."

"Carousel, that's so cute." Max smiled, leaning her chin against her palm. "Pick a nickname for me."

Sheldon just stared at her, with an awkward smile.

Caroline elbowed Max in the side.

"Hey!" Max punched her in the shoulder.

"Owe." Caroline's mouth dropped, Sheldon laughed.

"Can I get some coffee over here?" A customer held up a mug.

"Can't you see we're busy." Max shouted. "Geez, some people."

Sheldon shook his head with a laugh. "I can come back if you're busy."

"No, no, no." The two girl's said in unison.

"No." Max added.

"So, how did you two meet?" Sheldon asked.

"It's a funny story-" Max started.

"So, uncle Shelly, what are you doing in town?" Caroline asked, interrupting her friend.

Max just shook her head at her.

"Excuse me, a little help over here?" The man held up the white cup again.

Max stood up, and pointed at the man. "Point that thing at me again, and I'll break your hand." She walked to the coffee pot.

"Your friend is..." He stopped looking for the right word.

"Crazy." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah."

"But she's harmless, for the most part." Caroline added.

They both laughed. Max poured the man some coffee and sat next to Shelton, with a plate of random flavored cupcakes. "Have one."

"Max and I are trying to start a cup cake business." Caroline smiled.

Sheldon grabbed a chocolate cupcake and took a bit. "Mmm, this is incredible."

"I'm the cupcake... maker."

"The cook." Caroline stared at her blankly. She couldn't believe Max was making a fool of herself in front of her uncle. "I'm taking care of the finances."

Max glared at her. "But the cook is the most important part."

"Well, it sound's great ladies. These are incredible cupcakes."

Max blushed, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know I have a few friend's in the food industry. I can give them your card and a few samples, if that's okay with you."

"Heck yeah." Max said.

"That would be great." Caroline interjected. "Let me get a card." She walked away to get her purse.

"So is there a Mrs. Sheldon?"

"Not yet." He smiled.

She smiled, Caroline walked up. "What you guy's talking about?" Caroline asked, pushing hair behind her ear.

"About me being your auntie." Max said, half joking. She laughed once she heard Sheldon laugh. "Oh, pick your jaw up off the floor. I was joking."

"Good." Caroline breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Kind of." Max finished. Sheldon and Caroline looked at her. "Well, I got to be getting back to work."

Caroline raised a suspicious brow at her. "Really?"

"How else am I suppose to pay for our fabulous shopping spree's." Max smiled, going to a couple and took their order.

"So uncle Shelly, what are you doing here?"

"I just got back from seeing your dad."

"Really? How is he?"

"He doesn't want you to come see him anymore."

"But-"

"Carousel, he just hates you seeing him in there."

"There's something else."

"What?" She sat forward, intrigued.

"The judge added another ten year's to his sentence."

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
